Sugar Rush
by SasuHiroki
Summary: Kaname x Zero fanfic. Half-AU. Nightclub canoodling leads to more.


_A/N: Wow, I haven't been on for ages. Anyway, this is half-AU due to me not really setting a distinct context. Yes, they are vampires. Cross Academy is probably just more lenient in this story, and they're allowed out and also don't have to live on campus or in a dorm.  
This story was also sparked by the song Sugar Rush by Cash Cash, but I wouldn't call it a songfic._

**Sugar Rush**

The exhilarated hearts thumped in time with the pounding music. Lights, so bright and fast, they could've caused seizures in the weak or ill. The club was filled with warm, sweaty, moving bodies, pressed up close together, but uncaring for their comfort levels. Though, there was one person, completely sober and pressed into the corner, an unmistakable frown on his handsome face.

"Come on, Zero! Come and dance!" a pumped up, Yuuki, squealed. Zero examined her with distaste. Yep, she was high. Zero merely shook his head, crossing his arms and ignoring her continuous drunken pleas. Shortly after, she aborted her mission and returned to the thriving dance floor.

Zero sighed, shaking his head, why was he even here? But, as if to draw his attention away from his negative becoming thoughts, the door opened, and a dark haired, young man snuck in. Of course, no one but the grumpy ex-human would've noticed him due to the distracting beat of the club.

The dark haired young man turned, and scanned the small room intently, before spotting Zero and weaving his way through the flailing bodies, towards the almost empty corner. Shaking off several creeping arms, he pushed his way through the wall of people, and to the solitary figure. "I didn't think you were into this sort of thing," Kaname teased, a small smile playing on his pale pink lips.

Zero took almost no time to consider his answer, before shooting back, "Yeah, I'm obviously _so_ into it," he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes back, before refocusing on the slightly taller boy, eyes narrowing in what could be read as suspicion. "I'd never think a pureblood would turn up to the likes of here,"

But Kaname just smiled, "I take it you're here for Yuuki?" He turned to gesture towards the familiar small brunette dancing her heart out to the pumping music, her hair glowing eerily with the dim and coloured lights. Looking at her enjoying herself, he let escape what was clearly a chuckle, his face lighting up at the small motion of amusement.

The silver hair of the Level D sparkled in the club light, as his head moved ever so slightly. "And you?" he pondered nonchalantly, flicking his gaze from the bubbly young prefect, to the serene, yet playful face before him. Zero couldn't help but take in all the details of the delicately structured face, but looks could be deceiving. He knew that although the face looked like porcelain, it was so much tougher than that.

"Well, you could say that, but I won't confirm it," Kaname smirked, a hint of a small secret flitting behind his deep chocolate eyes, with the knowing twitch of his lips. Changing the subject in a manner to seem secretive, he chimed in a proposal to the disgruntled prefect, "Want to dance?"

Zero remained completely silent for quite a while before giving a curt nod of his head, and coming off of the wall he leant on, accepting Kaname's outstretched hand. He was led onto the dance floor, the heat of everyone else drenching his shirt and making him gasp heavily for breath. He hated how packed the club was. The prefect had never been one for social events and parties, and always preferred isolation. He just didn't do parties; it wasn't his style. And even though he accepted Kaname's invitation, he had no idea how to let his pride go just enough to dance.

Kaname must have sensed Zero's uncertainty, because he flashed a reassuring smile to the hunter. "Don't worry, just relax and focus on the music," he half-shouted near unflatteringly, over the music. And as if by demonstration, he let his body relax into the pounding beat. Zero just watched the pureblood dance, thinking that although the pureblood looked perfect and natural dancing so modern-like, he definitely would not.

The brunette chuckled lightly at Zero's stiff position, before getting him to unwind by moving his body for him. Instead of looking like a complete idiot as most would, Kaname looked merely helpful, gracefully wild, or, suggestive, even. "Just loosen up, you're sticking out like a sore thumb," he joked. And whether Zero was a target of Kaname's playful, touchy persuasion, or he really, secretly wanted to dance, didn't matter. He relaxed his body, and moved rhythmically to the beat, remaining in Kaname's loose grip. "You're a natural," the pureblood winked, almost… almost flirtatiously.

Through several songs, they moved. Seemingly enemies at school, this was all forgotten as they danced quite intimately. Touching, grinding, feeling the high of the music and the adrenaline rush of the movement, they danced. Like water, their movement was fluid, as though they were one. From standing as far away from each other as you could in such a tightly knit place, they moved closer, and closer, and closer. Until they were so close, they were pressed together of their own accord; they touched of their own accord. Still moving, grinding, touching, to the beat.

Hormones racing, Kaname reached for Zero's arm, and pulled him out of the crowd on the uncontrolled dance floor. And he didn't stop there. He pulled Zero out onto the streets, where his driver was already waiting for him, and into his limousine. As soon as the door was slammed shut, "Home," he demanded. Immediately, his chauffer stepped on the pedal, and they were flying, Kaname's hands on as much of Zero he could get. His lips, almost an imitation.

In arriving at the Kuran mansion, Zero was, yet again, dragged. Kaname's powerful grip on his arm led him to a large, spacious room, which Zero figured was the pureblood's. The room was stylishly furnished, with large window doors on one side of the room, leading out to a balcony enclosed by white, finely carved banisters. Opposite those windows was the wall holding the expensive willow door they passed through, and several framed masterpieces. The expanse room contained a broad bed, draped with crimson silk coverings, and on another wall, another door.

Kaname quickly closed the door behind Zero, locking it, and directed him towards the bed. Lust overwhelming, Kaname roughly pushed the silver haired teen down. Placing his knees on either side of Zero's body, he leant over the slender torso of the prefect and collided their lips. As though they had a mind of their own, his hands set to work of roaming every single inch of the Level D's body. They started from the toned stomach under the white dress shirt, unbuttoning his way up, and ended up at the protruding collar bone, all the while the couple's lips connected fervently.

As Kaname and Zero parted for breath, Kaname's fingers found their way to the two small perks on Zero's chest. Gently and with skilled fingers, he twisted and played with them, causing the body they were owned by to writhe and arch. Kaname lowered his head to Zero's chest, before glancing up through his fringe at the prefect. He gave a seductive smirk, and extended his tongue to lap at one of the pink knobs.

Zero's body was on fire. Everywhere Kaname touched, he burned. Where his tongue met, was like a drug, and where his touch left, he made scorch marks. Zero felt as though his body was ultra-sensitive under Kaname's soft touch; as though his senses had been multiplied ten-fold. The smouldering of his body was so unfamiliar to him, but it was not unpleasant. On the contrary, it was ecstasy. Like a wonderland that Zero had only just been introduced to; that he'd just received the secret password to enter, or that he'd somehow stumbled upon blindly.

Kaname didn't waste too much time teasing Zero in one place for long. His lips were soon roaming down. Down the showing ribs, down the muscular stomach, rippling under each touch, each caress, each kiss. And where Kaname's lips left, there were marks; smallish dark chars of ownership. He paused for awhile, not touching Zero's moist body at all, and enjoyed the erotic picture of the flushed, contorted prefect.

Feeling the burn fade away, with no replacing singes, Zero opened his previously squeezed shut eyes, and stared up to find Kaname devouring his body with only those dark orbs. But somehow he couldn't feel embarrassed with those penetrating eyes on him, no. His mind was somewhere else, concentrating on the touch he lacked. "Kaname, please, touch me," he moaned, uncaring of sounding like a needy whore. He wanted that touch; he _needed_ that touch; he had to have that touch.

Kaname couldn't help but smile, and he replaced his touch on Zero's lower abdomen, his fingers stroking the tensed muscles, his palm on the waistband of the squirming prefect's jeans. Soon enough, those slender musician's fingers weren't stroking anymore, but exploring, pulling, feeling, as he unbuttoned and unzipped the denim clothing the pale legs.

Unfortunately for him, his target was still trapped by a grey undergarment, but it was quite obvious how purely aroused the ex-human was, by how tight said undergarment looked. Instead of removing the fabric, Kaname bowed his head and nipped the material, hoping the grating of his teeth did wonders for the prefect's stimulation. And as desired, it did. Zero didn't even try to hold back a gasped moan, as he thrust his hips forward uncontrollably.

Smirking wickedly, Kaname whispered, "Looks like someone's in a rush, hmm?" as he rubbed a swift hand between the pale, muscled legs of the prefect. Zero tried to still himself, anticipating Kaname's next move, but his attempt was futile as the pureblood was just too skilled at making the silver haired boy writhe and wriggle below him; a darker grey colour staining a patch on the light grey fabric. Noticing this, Kaname decided to get the show on the road.

With his teeth, he gripped the elastic waistband of the clothing item, and pulled downwards, slowly removing the entity from its fastener. The friction created sent Zero waves of elation and pleasure, causing him a greater need to catch his breath. Kaname traded teeth for hand, after he'd separated object from holder, and swiftly pulled the garment completely off.

The throbbing heat exposed to the cool air, hurled tickling shivers down Zero's spine, forcing him to fist the sheets tightly. But that cool temperature was replaced by more warmth; this time, the warmth being not clothing, but Kaname's humid breath. And very shortly after, it wasn't just breath ghosting the swollen member, but full on wetness and massaging lips.

Zero couldn't control the twitch of his body. He'd never felt this sensational pleasure so potent in his life. His length pulsed like burning steel as it was devoured by the overtly skilled pureblood. Although he was lying down, he could feel his legs grow weak, and they shook as he roughly gasped for air. Just as the hunter was about to heed a warning to Kaname, the warm cavern disappeared.

The silver haired teen weakly lifted his head up to send a questioning glance at the brunette. Kaname merely smiled, and spread the pale legs of the prefect easily. That was not to say Zero did not struggle, oh how he did. But pureblood strength was obviously the alpha strength. It did help if Kaname's opponent fought half-heartedly, though.

Kaname slipped his body between the inviting legs, unfastening his black chino trousers. While he was doing so, he saw a pair of muscular pale arms sneak up to his collar bone, and felt a tug at the collar of his shirt; the first button was undone… and then the next, and the next, and so on. The pureblood chuckled in amusement at the unusually eager hunter; it was unexpected, but not unpleasant.

After his fingers had finished unzipping, he busied himself by occupying them inside the silver haired boy. He pushed one slowly into the tight warmth, causing Zero to writhe. Tentatively, Kaname added another finger, and his sharp hearing picked up the loud grinding of teeth. Then a third and last digit was added, and Zero's voice uttered a slightly pained groan. "Does that hurt?" Kaname murmured, frozen on the spot.

"No, I'm fine," Zero panted, "continue." And so Kaname did. He moved his lengthy, slender fingers in soft thrusts, hoping to loosen the tightness hugging his digits. Slowly, it worked; the original plight of a strangling hold now a more casual rubber band tightness. Then, soon enough, Zero was letting soft whimpers escape and Kaname removed the bundle of fingers.

Kaname couldn't replace his fingers fast enough, as he bucked smoothly into the loosened ring of muscle. Though it was slackened, it still had a potent clutch onto the pureblood's turgid, pulsing flesh, sucking the rigid length in, and causing the brunette to pause for a second to grit his teeth in almost unbearable pleasure. Drawing breath in through his teeth, he drew out, before slamming his hips back as though a magnetic force connected him and Zero.

Again and again this occurred, as the room filled with slapping sounds, creaking springs and loud, gasping inhalations. Slowly and surely enough, these happened faster and more often, alongside the louder ex-gasps, now half-moans from both parts. Although both boys were making their own share of the pleasured noises, a majority of the louder ones came from the silver-haired boy writhing below the Kuran.

Zero's vision was becoming blurred, and the feeling in the pit of his stomach was drawing to become intolerable, as he was pounded into over and over. Sweat flew off the thrusting body above him, splattering onto his chest and face repeatedly. His hair stuck to his forehead with the sticky moisture covering his pale skin, as he tightened his already closed eyes and bit his lip.

Kaname, noticing Zero's reactions, sped up his movement. But this was not only in aid of the prefect, it was also helping Kaname's own tightening stomach. Rhythmic thrusts soon became uneven in their beat, as the pureblood's mind clouded over with rapture and an animalistic drive to continue to his peak.

Several quickened pushes later, both boys were in spasms as they climaxed harmoniously. Kaname rode out his orgasm with some half-hearted pounds and muttered obscenities, while Zero twisted and gripped the damp bed sheets below him, letting out an almost whiny scream of bliss.

Drenched in wetness, Kaname near reluctantly drew out and collapsed beside Zero, both breathing heavily. He wrapped his elegant arms around the waist of the panting Level D, and placed a few gentle kisses upon the pale shoulders. Then, a few tender nips at his neck, and finally a tenderly passionate kiss on the prefect's already parted lips.

Zero gave an exhausted glance towards the brunette, and a slight smile played on his tired features when his expression was absorbed into the dark orbs gazing intently back at him. These dark eyes made his heart pound unrelated to the activities they'd just taken part in, and their depth made a slight flush envelop his face.

Kaname gave a light chuckle at Zero's sudden shyness, and reached out a hand to brush several stray lengths of hair stuck to his forehead. "You're much friendlier out of campus," he stated, a teasing tone in his voice and his eyes brightened playfully.

"That's your fault," Zero replied, closing his eyes sleepily. He was worn out, and just wanted to doze, but he had a feeling that Kaname wouldn't let him rest just yet. A feeling that their conversation was not yet over; there was at least one more exchange between them before he could give in to his drooping eyelids and his mind's chiming of 'sleep'.

Kaname was silent for a few seconds, contemplating his answer, "Well, if that's so, then I'm glad it is my fault." This response earned yet another weary smile from the ex-human. Drawing the prefect nearer to him, the Kuran placed a chaste kiss onto the satisfied pale lips. But this time, Zero did not merely send a tired glance towards the pureblood, but gathered what little amount of strength he had left, and returned the sweet kiss.


End file.
